This invention relates to the digital storing of audio signals in general and more particularly to the storing of music or sound signals employing semiconductor read only memories.
Presently, in modern techniques, the so-called compact disc is employed. This disc stores audio signals in pulse code modulated form and enables one to store such signals, such as music or sound signals, using such devices in a reliable and consistent manner. Furthermore, a recent innovation employs 8 mm standard video recorders which are also suitable for storing pulse code modulated audio signals. In any event, these devices, employing such storage mediums such as compact discs or video recorders, require a movement between the storage medium and a correspondingly designed pick up head in order to retrieve the data stored on the disc or on the tape. These latest developments employ well-known principles which have been used for many years, namely that of utilizing a recording medium which is associated with a typical playback head and movement therebetween for scanning stored data.
Suffice it to say that while such devices have been greatly improved in operating characteristics and so on, they still present the difficult problem of depending upon movement between the recording media and the sampling head. Thus, such systems are associated with complicated mechanical playback devices which are associated with the recording medium and the playback devices.
In view of the above it would be desirable to eliminate the movement between a recording medium and a playback head in order to provide a consumer with a system which requires no movable parts.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide semiconductor read only memories (ROMS) as the storage medium for audio signals, such as music and sound signals
It is a further object to employ such memories in conjunction with a playback device which does not employ any moving parts and hence requires no mechanical movement during the playback procedure.